The Tidings of Miracles
by Silent Scribe
Summary: Nothing warms the frostiest night of the year than being with loved ones. But Rin fears that she may be left out in the cold, clinging on for hope of miracle. An InuYasha Christmas story.


**The Tidings of Miracles**

Kagome fed an extra stick into the merrily crackling fire that heated old Kaede's hut. Beside her, Rin curled under an old quilt, her knees tucked under her head as she gazed into the dancing flames, distracted and distant. The young priestess corralled her sympathy as best she could, even if all her concern urged her to pry. She compromised for a round-about option. "Something wrong, dear?"

Rin shot straight up. "No. Nothing, Lady Kagome," she chirped, plastering on a smile that wilted around the edges.

"It's been awhile since Lord Sesshomaru stopped by last, hasn't it?" _So_ _much for being subtle_.

Rin didn't seem to notice as her attention returned to the hearth. "Uh-huh," the girl mumbled and quieted again.

_She really misses him._ On a whim, Kagome decided to share a little public secret she carried back from her era. She hunched to whisper in conspiratorial tones to her young friend. "You around this time of year, when winter's underway and some of the coldest nights start to blow, people believe most in miracles."

Rin blinked at the fire. "Miracles? In this weather?"

"Of course!" Kagome beamed. "In my time there's the story of Santa Claus."

"Who?" Now she arched a brow directly at the priestess.

Kagome's smile broadened as she recalled the yokai who so often expressed his bemusement exactly the same way. "He's a kindly old saint who visits children and brings them presents on a special day called Christmas," Kagome explained. "And you know, Rin, I bet he could hear you from anywhere."

"But saints are still people. That sounds more like a legend. How can anyone visit all the children in the world in one night?" Rin asked dubiously.

"Well, er," Kagome faltered. "You can still ask his spirit."

"Is he dead?"

Kagome rubbed her temples. This whole idea of giving hope was turning into more of a hassle. "Look Rin, the idea is that you can ask this…kami whatever you like."

"I thought he was a saint."

"That, too," Kagome hastily added before finding herself at a loss for words. _Great. Way to make the kid feel better. _

While the miko ruminated over her remaining options to brighten the mood, Rin mulled over her own explanations for why Sesshomaru had been so long absent. In the three years that had passed since she began to live in Kaede's village, Rin had never fathomed Sesshomaru would ever forget her. True, his visits declined in frequency every so often, but he always returned to meet her just on the edge of the village, tarrying sometimes the entire day to listen to her latest adventures and news. Even if he left in the end, it was the time she spent with Sesshomaru that Rin cherished most.

The fire sudden sizzled and hissed as a couple of water droplets managed to leak inside. Outdoors, sleet pelted down on the thatched roof, a cold reminder that autumn was quickly roaring into winter with dark and lonely days to follow.

Rin shivered. _Please, revered saint_, she prayed. _Please let Lord Sesshomaru stop by soon._

_._

After many centuries in his master's service, Jaken knew better than to so much as speak when Lord Sesshomaru grew impatient. Although the daiyokai had barely moved beyond a few paces since their arrival, his retainer didn't miss the hushed tapping of one black boot.

Time passed by an entirely different set of rules here. Sometimes Jaken felt as though they had only been here a few hours, others as if they lingered whole weeks. With his superior wisdom and senses, the imp assumed his master probably knew the precise time. Probably much longer than he would have cared to gander.

_How I wish we could return. I don't care if it's a blizzard out there, just leave this ethereal tedium, _Jaken internally groaned. Even a drop by Rin's little human village started to seem welcoming._ Normally the cause of m'lord's irritation would have long been done away with…_

But today they were in special company, not the type Jaken had been expecting. He thought when Sesshomaru mentioned a new commission he meant a blade. Then, when they approached the castle in the sky, the imp's pulse dropped. Apparently, Sesshomaru's commission demanded only the first weaver known to yokai-kind. Skilled, terrifying, merciless, and she was none other than his lordship's Honored Mother. She worked the loom as deftly as a spider weaved its home. Jaken's vague theory as to why they required the handiwork of Lord Sesshomaru's mother was broadened when he realized that his master's very fur was being worked into coat's lining. Jaken's envy for the recipient was curtailed by his marvel at the coat with fur whiter than the first snowfall.

The shuttle clacked without pause and the job went swiftly until the final stitches when Sesshomaru's mother would decide to take up what she did best: be a nuisance to her son.

"So, am I to presume this is for your little human pet?"

Finally moving for the first time in hours – or perhaps days – Sesshomaru coolly corrected, "She is not a pet."

"But it is for your girl, no?" She clipped the needle's dwindling thread with an audible click of teeth.

"Are you finished, Mother?"

"No." The Western Lady peered closer than she needed to evaluate the garment. "Mm-hmm, I still have this sleeve to complete. It's twisted completely out of line. Such a stubborn one."

Sesshomaru scowled inwardly, reminding himself that he wouldn't have found quality service upon such short notice. But…Oh, but to sew the damn thing himself!

"Now, although not her intended purpose, _has_ this girl become something of a pet to you, Sesshomaru?"

The daiyokai weighed his answer. "No."

"You wish a bride of this girl, then?"

"No," he droned flatly.

"Sesshomaru," the Lady of the West sang in a warning tune that reminded her son of childhood misadventures. "You do not place a human foundling on the level of family…now do you?"

Aware how closely he was being watched, Sesshomaru shrugged carelessly. "She shares no blood ties with me."

"Mmm-hmm," his mother hummed. She finished the last stitches in a blur of motion that would have baffled a human eye. "So that's that. Here."

Sesshomaru schooled his features as he received his commission, but it was Jaken who voiced his thoughts. "She couldn't have worked at that pace earlier?"

Two sets of golden eyes locked on the little green imp who was turning a shade closer to beet red by the second. "Ah, that is…"

"Get on, Jaken. We're going." Sesshomaru didn't want to waste another minute and his vassal had for once said something sensible.

_A small miracle. _

.

The sun sank behind the ice capped mountains, Kagome could feel her own spirits go with it. A full day since she had told Rin the Santa Claus story and now it seemed as if she had lied to her friend.

At her usual place, Rin said nothing. Shippo and Kaede snored deeply on their side of the hut, when Miroku's family bustled in for the extra warmth of company. Rin was surrounded by family, but had none to claim for her own and she gazed off listlessly.

"Hey, little Rin," Kagome began. "Would you…"

A sharp crackle up her spine caught the priestess off guard. Inuyasha cursed, but to Rin that could have been a cry of joy. The girl was still tugging on a boot as she hopped outside on one foot. "Lord Sesshomaru! You came!"

His own energy swirled at his feet, defrosting the ground beneath, the demon quirked his head. Why did she say that as if doubt had plagued her longer?

Dropping from Sesshomaru's mane, Jaken shuffled to the forefront. "Of course we came! Did you think m'lord would neglect his duties?"

"Never!" Rin laughed aloud. "It's good to see you again, Master Jaken."

The imp harrumphed proudly…until the thick soled boot descended. Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled at the heavy scent of moisture in the air. "It will snow soon. Go inside, Rin."

Herding her back to hut's threshold, the demon's tall frame filling the entrance and drawing more attention than he had planned. Sesshomaru nearly backpedaled when he realized it wasn't just the local priestesses inside but his brother and the monk's family all crowded within.

Refocusing on business, Sesshomaru reached between his clothes and armor to withdraw what had delayed him. Rin's delighted gasp and glowing expression where enough.

"Damn, what highborn didja rip that offa?" Inuyasha remarked with a low whistle of mixed praise.

"Nobility doesn't steal, half-breed. We reclaim."

Inuyasha's ears pricked. "Hey, you wanna start some—"

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Over the clamor, dog-demon listened for Rin's voice and he stooped slightly, acknowledging her next question.

"Won't you stay?" Rin pleaded and, without further thought, buried her face into the furred shoulder, leaving Jaken spluttering for violation of his lord's person. Everyone else in the room froze for fear of possibly offending the addled daiyokai.

Delicately, trying not to be too rough, Sesshomaru disentangled himself, setting each of Rin's arms back at her side. The demon stood and straightened, his carefully constructed composure resumed. Come and go; their routine had gone something like this for a while now, but Sesshomaru could never remember being formally invited. It was a such a trivial thing. And yet she asked him the world: to spend time in the company of these humans.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's taunt features and worried that Rin would have to endure another disappointment. The daiyokai stared off into the farthest corner of the room and in speaking to it, more or less addressed the surrounding company. "It is cold outside."

The words hung in the air. Miroku was the first to recover his voice. "So it is, Lord Sesshomaru. Will you be joining us tonight?"

"Jaken, you may get comfortable." Sesshomaru ignored the monk's smile, settling with legs crossed where Rin had sat just moments before his arrival.

_One does not go to such lengths for a pet._ He opened one eye to see a large, brown pair blink back. The demon smirked. _Not in the least._

Rin giggled at what looked like a lazy wink from Sesshomaru. She scooted closer and he made some room to accommodate. Tugging the coat tighter, she whispered softly, knowing both her audiences would hear. "Thank you for the miracle." Then, just for the dog-demon, she added, "It's very warm."

He offered her a faint smile. "This Sesshomaru hoped as much."

.

_A/N: Merry Christmas!!_


End file.
